


Fago

by FullersTeasel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullersTeasel/pseuds/FullersTeasel
Summary: A one shot re-imagining of the final scene of the Battle of Hogwarts.





	Fago

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and hasn't been beta-ed so I'm grateful for any constructive criticism or suggestions :)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Hagrid's huge chest shuddered and tears poured from his black eyes. Harry felt them land on his face and dampen his jacket; he felt Hagrid's despair emanating from him as they stood. Guilt swelled within him. Harry didn't dare open his eyes yet. They stopped walking, and he heard Voldemort speaking. He listened to the footsteps that were harsher on his ears than they should be, each meeting of foot and floor brought Harry a wave of hatred and adrenaline reminding him of Voldemort's virulent life. Harry thought of Narcissa, how desperate she sounded when she was begging for information on Draco and how she must have felt his heart beat raise when she said his name, and the jolt of his chest that came when he lied.

"-And now for the traitors. Those pathetic few that decided to work against me, leave the cause and fight on the side of the good. The heroes. But where has that lead them? To a dead idol and a lie. The Order was strong and had conviction, which I value highly, but the traitors were weak. Rats, running from a sinking boat." Voldemort spat each word out like a mouthful of bile. Harry listened intently to Voldemort's speech, waiting for the perfect moment. He didn't have a plan yet – all Harry knew was that he wanted to be safe, and with Draco; away from the death that had clung to him like smoke throughout his life. Harry's stomach knotted and curled inside him, like an angry group of snakes had been emptied into his stomach and were fighting to escape their cage.

"How surprised I was when I learned of the nature of your treachery, Draco." Harry felt all the breath being pulled out of him, but not by magic. Draco. He has Draco. Harry struggled to keep his face impassive; he was playing dead when the surge of fear that was spiking in him was making him feel more alive than ever before.

"Love. It's a weakness; it's a disease. He is dead, and you will not get to join him for a long time, Draco. I once valued you. Trusted you with one of my most important tasks. You prove how powerless it makes you to trust. You are flawed, Draco. You are repulsive to me. I thought better of you. Of the Malfoy name. You are weak as the mudbloods' Prince and Dumbledore's puppet. I will be nothing but lethal in my actions now. I show no mercy to those who fall so easily. Your suffering will be a warning."

Voldemort was as silent as death in the night as he spoke, not even his cloak rustled. No sound was heard. Even Bellatrix had stopped her incessant, maniacal laughter. Something wasn't right. Harry's eyes cracked open. Nobody saw. Nobody was looking at him: everyone was fixated on Draco.

He could see the back of Draco's head. The assembled crowd of Death Eater's surrounding him, the army of Hogwarts facing him. Ron and Hermione were still, not moving, silent and jaws clenched. Hermione's face was glistening in the moonlight as shooting drops of silver rolled down her cheeks. They crawled onto her cracked lips but she did not wipe them off – she moved as much as anyone else in the crowd. Ron's fist was clearly visible as it shook at his side, anger radiating from him like heat. Harry swallowed, he tried to force his racing heart back in his chest but it was lodged in his throat. Hagrid had not stopped sobbing, and droplets of salty water seeped into Harry's greasy hair.

"Do you want to die, Draco? Or do you want to be tortured? Or...should I let my friends play with his corpse as you watch?" Harry watched unmoving, in horror, as Draco's blond head shook and dropped lower, his whole back stooping in defeat, shame, and resigned terror.

Voldemort's hand drew the elder wand from beneath his robes and his white fingers caressed it like a lover. Harry's spine recoiled as he remembered Voldemort pressing the tip of his spidery finger into his scar; the sensation of burning ice still lingered there. The wand spun around, almost like it had control of Voldemort and pointed squarely at Draco's face.

Before he could even think, Harry tore his wand from his cloak and shot a stunning spell at Crabbe; the red jet streaking past other Death Eaters. Harry tumbled from Hagrid's stunned arms and he scrambled up, pelting across the cobbled court. He felt rage curl with adrenaline and blood in his veins; it spurred him on as he hammered across the court and avoided hastily cast curses, ignoring the cheers coming from the order. His feet slammed into the ground, his jacket was falling from his arm and his face twisted into a grotesque snarl. A shield charm was cast around him as Voldemort raised the elder wand, shocked surprise and hatred mixing on Voldemort's inhuman face.

"I WILL- RIP EVERYTHING- FROM- YOU!" Screamed Harry, turning his wand on Voldemort. He was still sprinting but he didn't care; he was thinking only of killing Voldemort, saving Draco, "I WILL – DESTROY – ANY MENTION – OF YOU!"

Harry reached Draco and pushed him aside, Voldemort was still firing killing curses at Harry as desperation grew more on his face. Harry knew his shield charm was too strong but he didn't fight it, he burst into the circle that Voldemort occupied.

"The Boy Who Lived...twice" Voldemort hissed, spitting like Nagini. His eyes flashed and Voldemort bared his teeth.

Harry slammed the point of his wand into the underside of Voldemort's jaw and the intensity of his hatred raged through him; he felt the skin of his right fingertips itch with heat as magic flowed from him into his wand. The wood grew burning hot and audibly cracked, vibrating with such fierce power that without the adrenaline coursing through him Harry would have failed to cling to it. The fighting that had erupted around them stopped as the cascade of magic crackled in the air like lightning.

In the blink of an eye Voldemort was thrown into the air and his neck snapped backward. Bruises appeared on Voldemort's skin and blackish, thick crimson blood spilled from his eyes and ears. His nose burst and blood was drawn out it. Blood rose to the surface of and split the milky skin stretched taut over his bones. The blood was drawn into the air, hanging around Voldemort's drained body like a bloody veil between life and death. Great cracks were appearing on his face and torso, bloodless gashes appearing on his arms and legs. He began to disintegrate, chunks of Voldemort fading into nothing.

The noise was unbelievable; Hogwart's Army swelled and deflated like a huge lung, and swarmed over the Death Eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange was screeching and Molly Weasley was shrieking, but all the noise meant nothing to Harry. The witches and wizards moved around the shield charm that he, Draco and Voldemort had been in. Draco. Harry looked at him for the first time.

His hair was dull and full of dust, tears had carved canyons in the bloody grime smothering his cheeks. Dirt coated Draco's nose and closed eyelids. Draco's magical bonds had fallen away and he fell limply to the floor, his hands clumsily halting the impact. Harry rushed to his side and grasped Draco's twitching hands. Draco's arm jarred as he looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry?!" Draco gasped, sucking in oxygen as tears cascaded down his cheeks. His breathing was broken and shuddering as his hands felt Harry's chest. Straggly blond hair fell in front of his unfocused eyes, which were staring into Harry's vivid green eyes with disbelief.

"I'm here, I'm here-"

"You're...safe" Draco mumbled, as Harry felt tears pour from his eyes and he cupped Draco's face gently, "I'm safe – you're safe – I kept thinking of you dead –"

"I'm right here. I'm alive and I'm here and so are you - and I – I -," Harry choked. He gave up trying to speak.

Harry pulled Draco's head gently towards him and rested their foreheads together, hoping to show his love through his warmth and his touch.

It was then that Harry felt warm liquid slide over his fingers and Draco's breathing stop.


End file.
